guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Beings
Beings are over 6 foot, kinda man-sized creatures. Their the most populated species in Equeria. They are best described as awesome and generous. Beings relationships with Humans The Beings aren't hateful to most things. Although they do see humans as selfish, petty, and doomed. Even so, Swirly and Travis did have a conversation on humans. 'Words' Swirly: Humans are indeed spoiled. They think war and separation will solve their problems. They try to use differences to control others. But there are some humans who forgive, learn, welcome, and even join those differences. And that's their positive side, Travis. Travis: They'll pay. They're making their God angry. Swirly: Yes, they are. But not all humans triumph over faults. There those who will honor God. Travis: You're disgustingly forgiving of them. Why? Swirly: Because....they're still God's creatures. Beings relationships with flora/fauna Beings treat flora and fauna with respect. Unlike humans, they take them seriously. *No littering *No abusing either *No chopping down trees unless dead *No seeming higher than them *No spitting on flora nor fauna *Anyone who abuses them in any way they will be persecuted BADLY!!! The story of Rah When humans mistreat animals, the humans are trash to Beings. They have no respect and won't do anything for them. There's a legend told by Swirly of a man named Rah who was a Being. Rah was out one day and saw an abandoned caravan of gold. Strapped to the caravan was an injured donkey. Rah beat the donkey and took the gold. Nearby a villager named Calla saw and told everyone in the village. When Rah came no one would give him goods for the gold. Not even the greediest merchant sold anything to him. He yelled at him badly and screamed "abuser" for everyone to hear. Rah ran far from the village and went back to the caravan to return the gold. But the caravan was gone. Calla and the others caught and saw the injured donkey. They made a deal with him, "If that donkey is dead, we'll kill you. If he's alive, we'll spare you." in which Rah agreed to. Calla stepped forward and felt the donkey's pulse. He replied it was dead. So the villagers grabbed Rah and tied him up to a stick. Under the stick was a fire the villagers were to throw him in. The donkey, not dead but faking, appeared from in a view where only Rah spotted him. Rah cried and pleaded for the donkey to save him. But the donkey merely scoffed and walked away. Rah cried tears and plead more as they threw him to his death. Mating When two opposite gendered Beings Zing they are destined to be married. After their espousal they can choose when to reproduce. The reason Beings can't show their bellies is because it's nudity and that's how they reproduce. The male and female attach their belly-buttons together. In the belly-button is a small hole. The female hole suck DNA from the male hole making a baby in the stomach. When the time is right the baby comes out the butthole. The war of the Beings The Beings hate war and think of it as merely a way of destruction. Another story was when they had a war with the Were-wolves and Vampires. The Beings were victorious, though they didn't kill but trap their opponents. All because the Were-wolves and Vampires wanted the Beings land. So the Beings freed their enemies and instead gave them some of their land out of generosity. And from then on the two species were the best of friends. Appearance Winged, any complexion, any hair, any height and weight, any body feature, any legal style, and any emblem/force. Relationships with each other Beings mostly find each others company a blessing. They cherish and praise their companions and try to befriend their enemies. But most of all diversity is everywhere in Camoria. Emblem and force meaning An emblem is the symbol that defines them. The emblems powers their force. Their force is the power they use for discipline, self-defense, and control. And as soon they've mastered their force they're ready to use it throughout life legally. Although an act of evil ammediately takes away your emblem. Without your emblem you have no force. This is the reason Lady Erebus wants an emblem. But emblems are in the soul, making this theft difficult. Food *Human food except drug and animals *Only soy meat *Only fruit and veggies, no flora Likes *Following rules *Peace *Each Other *Forgiveness *The Prophecy *Diversity Dislikes *Bad humans *War *Evil species *Destruction *Breaking laws *Criminals *Racism *Bad food for the body *Separation Life Span 6,000 Rules ;No betting ;No murder ;No second zings ;No invading others space with foul intentions ;No stealing ;No drugs ;No zinging under 126 ;No public nudity ;No hunting ;No important cheating ;No false treating animals ;No serious bullying ;No mutation ;No racism ;No foul talk ;No homosexuals ;No eating animals ;No dark magic ;No suicide ;No bad dressing/ must cover your belly, belly button, chest, and four to five inches under our knees. ;No viral crime ;No abuse ;No inequality ;No exposing bodies ;No harmful lies ;No secret crime ;No perverts ;No betrayal ;No unnecessary threatening ;No using your force against self defense ;No public or private harassment ;No unneeded human holidays ;No private crisis ;No serious lies ;No torturing ;No unowned graffiti ;No ill-treating slaves ;No public attraction not involving selling or emergencies ;No unrelated and illegal relationships ;No bad rumors ;No assaulting ;No breaking the Prophecy ;No dimension jumping ;No kidnapping ;No kissing ;No using your force for personal reasons ;No serious bribing ;Any steps following these crimes are illegal ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS THESE RULES MUST BE PUNISHED DON’T CALL ROYALS IF IT ISN’T SERIOUS! If Royals are busy or unavailable please tell a close companion or ring the bell If not in Camoria please call global alerting objects ::::::::::::Royals. Pixies Some Being has a Pixie that acts and looks similar to them. The Pixie and Being could be the same gender or unisex. Every Being is assigned one Pixie. The Pixie keeps them company and out of trouble. Like a positive voice inside your head. The Pixie is always with his/her Being till the Being dies, is in no need, or forgets about them. Relatives *Pixies *Changix *''Humans.'' *Sirens/''Sirens.'' *Mermen *Were-Wolves *Vampires Homeland *Camoria Regions inside Camoria: *Norm *New World City *Shiverpole *HungKung *Mustang *Simple Estate *Msomi Favorite Song Beings sing this song to be jolly and to lift their spirits in bad moments. Inspired from Hello Dolly. If you want to see the lyrics press this. Gallery File:Falling_by_tnt_moo-d8buzpl.jpg File:Beings.png File:How-to-draw-anime-wings-draw-an-anime-angel-step-17_1_000000049353_5.jpg Category:Species